Forbidden
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: She never succeeded. Five times she'd threatened the human world, five times she got away. Was there more to her game than I could even fathom? Why is it now that she does not try to escape? The way she watches me... - File report #226, Koenma
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The forbidden fruit.

There is a story of a woman at the beginning of time who was deceived by a demon to eat the forbidden fruit of knowledge.

Once she had tasted its sweet flesh, she knew she had done wrong and she could not bear the sin alone.

She took the fruit, then, immediately to her man. She told him of its rich flesh and how it would rejuvenate him as soon as he ate it.

The man, trusting his woman and not knowing it was forbidden, took the fruit and ate it, too.

As the juicy fruit slid down man's throat, he became aware.

He knew that he'd been tricked and that the fruit had been forbidden.

In that one moment, he was ruined.

In my life, where I followed all the rules, I couldn't help but wonder sometimes if I, too, would be ruined by the forbidden fruit offered to me by woman.


	2. Chapter 1: What Has Passed

**Chapter 1: What Has Passed**

I sighed. Paperwork was starting to get to me. It usually did around this time of day.

I glanced up at my T.V. screen to check on my newest spirit detective as he made sure demons stayed out of trouble in the human world.

It had been a century over a millennium since Yusuke had worked for me and his descendants were now taking his place. One son after another. I would have no name other than Urameshi hold the title of spirit detective. Dad didn't like it, but he let it go so long as Yusuke's demon blood remained dormant within the line.

It wasn't long after Yusuke's term that I had rid myself of my toddler form for good.

As it seems, people tend not to take children seriously. Even if they've worked for them for centuries.

I started as an ogre burst into my office, holding up a _very_ familiar file.

"Kaminari, again?" I asked tiredly.

Kaminari was our latest threat to the human world.

As a cat demon, she was very sly and an expert escape artist.

We had no issue thwarting her plans but catching her was another story. She always managed to disappear from the scene.

Kaminari was skilled to the point that we didn't even know what she looked like.

Five times she'd threatened us, five times she got away.

This time, I was calling in an old comrade of Yusuke's.

I took the file from the ogre, "Find me Hiei. We are going to reuest the use of his Jagan."

The ogre saluted, "Sir!"

I called on my spirit detective, "Urameshi, Kaminari has just sent a letter with her latest threat. I'm sending a demon by the name of Hiei to assist you. His abilities should help us in capturing her."

I received an affirmative on the new case.

Settling back in my chair, I awaited the arrival of Hiei.

As it always had been, I didn't have to wait long. I'd grown accustomed to Hiei's sudden appearances and, when he did, I wasted no time in detailing him.

"Hn," he smirked, "Hardly a challenge. And it will be good to see one of Yusuke's descendants."

He disappeared and I relaxed. We would catch her this time. I had no doubts in Hiei's abilities.

I smiled a bit as I thought of how much Hiei had changed.

A couple of centuries ago, he'd found himself a mate and had a set of twins. The century before that, he'd been discovered b Yukina.

I didn't know the details, but when Hiei tried to deny it, Yukina had snatched both their mother's tear jewels from his neck and demanded an explanation.

Hiei had had no choice but to confess.

Yukina had cried and embraced him before beating him senseless for hiding from her for so long.

The changes had started after that.

The ice was slowly melted from Hiei's heart by his sister's love and warmth. It wasn't long before Hiei actually became someone pleasant to be around.

At least he didn't have to worry about Yukina taking another mate.

She had come around to Kuwabara's whims and mated him. They'd had a few children and, when Kuwabara's time had come to pass on, Yukina took a vow never to mate again.

Surprisingly enough, Kurama and Shizuru had taken to each other and married. They had a daughter and a son together. Kurama ended up outliving Shizuru by only a few years after deciding that he did not wish to live on without her.

I tried to smile at the memories, but found it hard. It was lonely sometimes being a separate entity from everyone else. Even Botan had found someone to spend her life with.

I, however, was forbidden to engage myself with women. I was doomed to whomever my father chose to be my wife.

I say doomed because there was no way my father could find a suitable woman for me that was to my liking. We had _very_ different tastes and ideas on what a suitable wife would be.

Feeling a certain frustration beginning to set in, I distracted myself with paperwork again.

It was many hours later when I was interrupted by a loud commotion outside my office.

Seconds later, it was brought inside in the form of Hiei and a captive.

"Koenma," he growled, "I believe I've captured your Kaminari."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**I know it's a short first chapter, but I wanted to make it a filler chapter.**

**What's happening now and what's become of the former Team Urameshi.**

**Before any of you start accusing me of not finishing anything before starting this one, I have to say that I couldn't help it.**

**^,^;**

**I always thought that Koenma's teenage form was damn sexy and it wasn't until recently that I was suddenly inspired to write a fic about him.**

**Let me know what you think so far! Reviews and cookies, perhaps? XD Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kaminari's Proposition

**Chapter 2: Kaminari's Proposition**

Hiei dragged in his captive by the upper arm, her wrists tied in front of her.

Her chocolate brown hair swung around her face before falling around her shoulders in loose ringlets as Hiei shoved her forward.

Her straight bangs were pushed to the side to keep them out of her bright apple green eyes.

She bent down in a crouch and turned to hiss at Hiei for being shoved so violently, revealing a gleaming set of fangs. The cat ears that were perched on top of her head were pressed flat against her skull.

Her matching tail twitched behind her.

Hiei sneered and back handed her across the face before grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her to her knees.

So much for being pleasant, Hiei.

"You're a captive here, you bitch. Act like one." Hiei growled, displaying his own demonic fangs.

Grimacing from the pain in her head, she quickly swiped a foot behind Hiei's, knocking him off balance and loosening his grip on her. She took immediate advantage and got to her feet, giving Hiei a swift kick to the gut.

I watched as Hiei caught her foot and spun her around so that she landed face down on the ground.

He quickly pinned her down and brought the edge of his sword to her neck.

Her ears perked in surprise before quickly flattening again in defeat.

My eyes widened. Evil or not, Kaminari was still a woman and I was unaccustomed to seeing a woman being treated with such violence.

"Enough." I said loudly and firmly as I rose slowly from my chair.

Hiei looked up in shock, "Koenma, she's threatened the human world so ma-"

I held up a hand, silencing him.

I stared down at the frightened female cat demon and came to a decision, "Leave us, Hiei."

His eyes widened, "What if she escapes, Koenma? It would be too easy for her, even being bound."

For the first time, her eyes left the edge of Hiei's sword and met mine.

I froze momentarily under her gaze. She seemed to be pleading with me.

Finally, I blinked, "She won't run. If it will make you feel better, though, double the security around the perimeter."

Hiei hesitated. I turned to him, "Put the damn sword away, Hiei, and get the hell out of here."

Hiei flinched as I snapped at him.

He quickly recovered and sheathed his sword. My eyes never left him as he disappeared from my office.

I slowly turned back to the woman who was still lying facedown in front of my desk.

I made my way around to her and bent down to offer a hand.

Her wide curious eyes quickly narrowed and she withdrew from me with a hiss.

I sighed heavily, "I apologize for the way you were brought here. Will you allow me to help you to your feet?"

She glared at me suspiciously, looking between my carefully calm face and my outstretched hand.

"I'll manage." Her voice was a rich, mid-range tone. Not deep, but not high. Just high enough to be called effeminate.

She rolled away from me onto her back. It was then that I unconsciously took in the rest of her image.

She had on a loose black sleeveless shirt over a bright red, skin-tight spaghetti strap tank top. The loose sleeveless did little to hide her well-endowed chest. Her stomach was gracefully arched all the way down to the lengths of her wonderfully sculpted legs. The shorts she wore over her perfect curves were denim and covered her by mere _inches._

"Are you done, yet? Because I'm stuck."

I flinched back in horror. What had I been doing? "I-I'm s-sorry!" I looked away as my face heated with a deep blush, "I-I am unaccustomed to – to…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Females?"

I snapped my attention back to her, my face growing redder, "It's not like that!" I blinked at her expression.

Her face was not alarmed. Nor was it teasing or unbelieving.

Instead, her ears were cocked forward with interest and her eyes wide with curiosity and perhaps a small fraction of confusion.

When I remained silent, she tilted her head slightly and lifted an eyebrow, "So, are you going to help me up, or what?"

My eyes slipped down the length of her arms where a second set of ropes tethered her just above the elbow. The ropes kept her arms from touching the ground at her sides that would allow the leverage she needed to get up.

I stood just enough to take the two steps necessary to reach her.

Placing my hands gently beneath her shoulders, I gave only the pressure needed to push her into a sitting position.

She started to lean forward, "Thanks. I can get up from here."

I sighed and muttered, "Don't be ridiculous."

I went around to stand in front of her, taking her elbows gently in my hands, so that she could put her weight into me and not fall.

I kept my eyes downcast as we stood together. I couldn't resist. I met her apple green eyes.

I missed a beat. She was still staring at me with curiosity and wonder. Her ears remained trained on me intently.

Clearing my throat, I gathered myself, "For your information, I work with the reapers. All of whom are female."

A small smile entered her lips, "Koenma, you can let go now."

I started, "Ah. Sorry." I dropped my hands from her, took a hold of the ropes on her elbows and undid them.

Tossing them on my desk, I went back around and sat in my chair again.

"Kam-"

"It's surprising." She interrupted.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Excuse me?"

Her eyes darted to the side before coming back to me. Her lips pressed tightly together, "I just find it hard to believe that someone… like you wouldn't be more," she seemed to be choosing her words carefully, "_involved._ With women, that is."

I gaped at her. What the _hell_ was _that_ supposed to mean! Someone like me?

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before finally saying, "I'm not allowed to be _involved_ with women in the way you're implying. Not that it's your business, anyway, Kaminari."

For some reason, she flinched and her ears flattened once again to her skull.

"Now, to the business at hand," I opened the file the ogre had given me earlier, "Five offenses that I must sentence you for."

"But I never succeeded."

I glanced up at her, "Nevertheless, it was your intent." I turned back to the file.

"Are you sure about that?"

I slowly looked back at her. A mischievous glint had appeared in her eyes.

"What else could you have _possibly_ intended other than to succeed in what you set out to do?"

Was she trying to fool me? Perhaps lie to make herself seem deserving of a more lenient sentencing?

I couldn't be sure as a smile crept onto her lips.

"Maybe there was something else to my game that you did not see…" Kaminari trailed off.

_What?_

"_Game?_ You think this is all a _game?_" I wouldn't believe that this woman could possibly be even a _little_ naïve.

Kaminari was too smart.

She pouted, "Koenma doesn't like my game?" She then burst into laughter as if she were enjoying a good joke.

She approached my desk and I bristled. The laughter was gone from her, but the mischief remained. No, not mischief.

Cunning.

I didn't like it.

Kaminari leaned over the desk, placing her bound hands between mine.

"I'd like to make you a deal, Koenma." Her eyes sparkled and her tail twitched behind her.

"A deal?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow, "What could you possibly offer someone like me?"

Involuntarily, my eyes skimmed over her voluptuous form. When my eyes came back to hers, she was smiling.

My eyes widened, "No. Absolutely not. I am bound tightly by King Yama's law."

Kaminari tilted her head to the side, "You've never wondered what it would be like to touch the soft flesh of a woman, Koenma? To kiss her sweet lips?"

Grim with frustration, I couldn't deny to myself that she was right. I had long yearned to be with a woman, but I'd never met the right one.

"No. I've never met a woman that I thought of like that. I haven't met a woman that I am even attracted to." I paused. Wait. What the hell?

How did we end up talking about this?

Kaminari stared up at me through heavy lidded eyes, "Then am wrong in assuming you find me… attractive?"

I gaped at her. She was a _minx._ Cunning, sly, sneaky… sexy.

Her eyes captured mine and I found myself unable to look away or even move.

I was completely lost and I didn't find myself until I felt a soft, but firm pressure in the palm in my hand.

When I looked to see what it was, my heart jumped to my throat. Without me even knowing it, Kaminari had taken my hand and held it so that I now cupped one of her breasts.

I snatched back my hand in complete disbelief. I shook my head, my face surely bright red now, "What does this have to do with your so-called game?"

She smiled genuinely now, "That's the deal. Allow me to show you what it's like to be with a woman and I will tell you the true nature of my game."

Kaminari was _insane._ There was _no way_ I could break my father's rules. And this would be breaking a _lot_ of them if I went through with this scheme of hers.

I'll never know what made me accept her deal.

Perhaps it was because I was tired of being the only one who was unhappy. Or maybe I just wanted a thrill instead of leading the same boring life by following all the rules.

"Just so you know, this could mean death for us if we're caught." I only thought it fair to warn her.

Her smile turned devious, "I love it when danger is involved."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Uh, whoa.**

**-laughs nervously- I've never written something like this before, so I hope it turns out okay…**

**There will be more surprises in the next chapter, so stay tuned! XD lol**

**Review and send COOKIES! Please?**

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would LOVE to own Hiei, Kurama, and teenage Koenma, I don't. or the rest of YYH. So, NO SUEING! Thank you. Have a nice day. **___


	4. Chapter 3: Kaminari's Sentencing

**Chapter 3: Kaminari's Sentencing**

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged slightly, "You're a criminal, so I had to give you a sentencing. It will take some time to process, so, in the meantime, you will have to spend that time in a cell."

Kaminari struggled slightly in the officer's hold who was taking her from my office, "How long?"

I shrugged again, "Depends on how long it takes to process. A day, a week, months. A year." I folded my hands in front of my face to hide a teasing smile, "Maybe many years."

Her face paled and her full lips trembled, "I thought we had a deal, Koenma."

My eyes narrowed and I frowned, lowering my hands from my face, "The only deals made here, Kaminari, are the ones made on _my _terms. Not on the terms of an insane criminal."

Shock froze her and the officer had a hard time moving her. Finally, her ears lowered sadly and she turned from me, "I see." and she allowed the officer to lead her away.

Once they were gone, I slumped in my chair. It had taken a lot to keep up my act.

Little did she know what I had planned for her. I'd also lied.

Sort of.

Her sentence would take a week at the most to process, but I needed her to not understand what was going on.

I decided I would visit her the next day, if I had the time.

A small part of me really wanted to see her.

I started examining my schedule, trying to find a way to push things around so that I would have a spot open.

"Koenma."

Hiei was standing in the doorway when I looked up.

"Yes, Hiei?"

His eyes narrowed at me, "What do you have planned for her?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "She's to become a slave, Hiei. Why?" I turned back to my schedule and started making adjustments.

"Just making sure you aren't going to do something stupid."

I froze, papers falling from my hands onto my desk. When I looked up, Hiei was already gone.

Slowly, I stared back at my papers. Was I doing something stupid?

Now that Kaminari wasn't here to distract me or place irrational thoughts in my head, I started to rethink what I was doing.

Kaminari was beautiful and tempting. She knew it, too. How did I know if she wasn't trying to seduce me into letting her go free.

I had never been the risk taker, but this... I moaned in misery.

What had I _done_? Dad was going to _kill_ me.

That's when it hit me.

Kaminari's sentencing didn't have to be anything more than it was. Her punishment.

And I could treat her with the same cold indifference as every other criminal.

But then there was that nagging at the back of my mind that _really_ wanted to know what her game was.

There was also that _other _part of me that was nagging to get to know _her_.

I moaned again. I was getting _nowhere._

It should have been a simple 'follow the rules you've always followed'.

But, somehow, Kaminari had planted a seed in my brain and it was growing.

She was right.

She was right.

She was so damn right. I wanted to be with a woman. A woman I was attracted to and that was attracted to me. I wanted to know what it was like.

I snapped.

Picking up my schedule, I began again with new determination.

I _had_ to talk to Kaminari.

As I made y way to Kaminari's cell the next afternoon, I couldn't help but to stare at my hand.

I couldn't rid it of the feeling of her soft flesh.

It had been nice, I admit, but I also couldn't help feeling just the slightest bit _dirty._ Even though she'd made me touch her.

I shook my head clear as my escort and I neared the door to the prison.

"I will go on alone from here."

My escort nodded and opened the door for me.

I stepped inside and the door was shut behind me. The place was poorly lit as I made my way past cell after cell.

Somehow, I knew when I had reached hers. The aura that filtered out from between the bars was extremely effeminate. We didn't have too many female captives.

I grabbed the icy bars and peered inside.

She slept soundly on the floor, her body wrapped around itself like her animal counterpart. Her tail curled around herself.

I blinked. Kaminari actually looked quite adorable like that.

An ear twitched and I jumped back from the bars in surprise.

I put a hand on my chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart.

She suddenly rolled onto her back, putting her hands above her head, and arched in such a way that my nose nearly bled.

Heart still pounding, I carefully approached the bars again. I had to hold onto them for support.

Her full breasts were raised up in the air and slowly moved as she breathed in and out.

Her legs were stretched out in a way that with just a small nudge, they would spread wide and...

_Drip._

Kaminari's eyes snapped open and glowed as she glared at me through the darkness.

Putting a hand to my face, I quickly turned my back to her.

"Koenma?"

I fumbled with a handkerchief in my pocket and heard a rustling from behind.

Damn it. What had I been _thinking?_ Then _this_ had to happen... At least it wasn't too bad.

"Koenma?" she repeated my name, but her tone was different, "You... You're nose wouldn't happen to be _bleeding_, would it?"

Without thinking, I spun around to face her and, yet again, jumped back.

Kaminari stood at the bars, much closer than I'd anticipated.

Her eyes still held a faint glow as she watched me in slight amusement.

"It seems I was right," she smiled teasingly.

Shit. I needed to think of something _quick_.

I wiped my nose one last time with the handkerchief and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"I have a condition. It only happens sometimes, though, and without warning." I coughed a little.

"Condition. Right." A devious smile lit Kaminari's face, "What are you doing here, Koenma?"

"I came to tell you not to escape."

Her eyes widened, "How did yo-"

"Because I knew you would fall for my act."

"Act?" Her eyebrows drew together in confusion and her ears turned towards me in interest, "So, everything you said...?" Kaminari's eyes bore into mine.

Try as I might, I could not look away from those glowing green orbs. She was absolutely mesmerizing.

I felt a smile raise my lips, "I will see you again soon, Kaminari."

I forced myself to turn away and walk back to the entrance.

"Koenma! Wait!" she called for me, but I couldn't let myself be drawn back to her.

There would be plenty of time later for talking.

Kaminari's sentencing took only two more days to process.

When she was brought to my office, her hands were tethered once again and was even blindfolded, an added effect on my part. I wanted to play with her.

I gestured for the guards to leave us and, when they released their grip from her, she shivered.

The guards had brought Kaminari as far as the center of the room, so I rose from behind my desk and silently went to her.

She flinched when I reached behind her head and undid the knot for her blindfold.

The expression of shock in her eyes when thy met mine was priceless.

I loved having a sense of some control.

"Koenma... I don't understand. I thought you gave me a -"

"A sentencing? I did." I took her hands into mine as I untied the ropes, "Would you like to see it?"

Kaminari rubbed her wrists, "I – Yes."

She followed me back to my desk where I lifted a single sheet of paper and handed it to her.

I crossed my arms loosely, precariously leaned against my desk, and watched her expression closely. Her eyebrows were drawn in concentration as she read down the page.

When she reached the end, her face had turned bright red. Whether in anger or in embarrassment, I didn't know or care. It was too damn cute, either way.

"Your... p-personal s-servant!"

Yup. That was outrage.

I grinned, "There, see? It's not so bad."

"Not so bad? Not so _bad_!" Kaminari raised her hand as though to slap me, but I caught it and held it.

She tried to glare at me, but I didn't give her half a chance.

I captured her lips with mine, continuously staring into her eyes.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and, when I pulled away, she was speechless.

I hovered just centimeters from her face and smiled softly.

"Makes for a nice cover up, doesn't it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes, it does."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Yay! Another chapter is completed! XD**

**Did you see it coming? Probably.**

**But! NOBODY knows what's coming next! Not even Koenma or Kaminari!**

**I'M not even sure! lol**

**Anywhoosers, please review and send lotsa cookies! Lots of love! ~littlekawaiifirefox 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Kaminari's Purr

**Chapter 4: Kaminari's Purr**

"This won't do."

Even just a few days in a cell had been hard on Kaminari.

Grime covered her and dirt was smudged on her face. She hadn't been allowed to bathe, so her hair hung stringy and lifeless.

I took her hand and led her towards the wall.

Placing my fee hand on the wall, I turned to Kaminari, "Remember this panel. What I'm about to show you, no one else knows about save one servant."

Kaminari's apple green eyes widened and she nodded.

I pushed lightly and the panel opened to reveal a dark room.

As we walked further inside, the lights dimmed on.

Directly entering through the hidden door in the wall on the right, there was a large, silk sheeted bed with large, feathered pillows. Curtains were tied open on the bedposts.

Next to the bed was a nightstand with a short lamp and a phone on top of it.

In the opposite corner of the room from my bed was a small kitchen, fully stocked, and just next to it was an even smaller bar area with two stools.

It was ideal for cooking for one or two and wouldn't allow room for mare than that.

Across from the kitchen was a door that led to the bath and washroom.

I pulled Kaminari in that direction.

She gasped behind me, "This place is beautiful."

I shrugged, "It's my home away from home. Come, the washroom is this way."

She seemed completely in awe as her fingertips brushed one of the deep burgundy walls, "What exactly _is _place?"

"A private room," I told her again, "As I said before, no one else knows this is here. Not even my father. There is only one servant that has knowledge of it. She cleans and stocks the kitchen." I pushed her into the washroom, "Bathe and I will have some clothes prepared for you." I watched her.

She looked around the washroom until finally turning to me with a smirk, "So, are you going to watch or are you going to give me privacy? Either way…"

My face heated as she left the statement open. It hadn't been my intention to watch her bathe…

I cleared my throat, "Sorry. When you are dressed, return to my office."

As I left, I thought I heard a 'too bad' and my face felt even hotter.

I quickly found my servant, "Please take some clothes to my private quarters for my new personal servant."

She bowed to me, "Sir, would this servant be male or female?"

"Female."

The servant gave me an intrigued look before smiling, "You've allowed her into your private room?"

"She's to be my personal servant. She may as well know. Besides, she needed a shower."

She nodded, "Of course she did. I will prepare appropriate clothing for her."

"Thank you, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki bowed again and disappeared.

With a deep sigh, I returned to my desk and set to my paperwork.

An hour or so passed by before Mitsuki appeared from behind the secret panel and closed it behind her.

She was smiling and shaking her head, "Koenma, sir, she is no mere servant."

I frowned. Mitsuki's astute observations never ceased to amaze me.

"Mitsuki, I…"

The old servant stopped me, "Never you mind, sir. The secret is safe with me. I think this will be good for you."

I gaped at her before finally smiling, "I always knew I liked you best."

Mitsuki never stopped smiling, "Thank you, Koenma, sir. You honor me. Now, may I present your new personal 'servant'."

She opened the panel again and from the darkness of the room emerged Kaminari.

I was speechless.

Her top was a red silk sash that was twisted thin around her neck, criss-crossed across her chest, fanned out to cover her breasts and tied around her back.

Her flat, toned stomach was left exposed.

She wore silver wire-thin bangles on each arm. On her right arm, one was placed high on the upper arm and the other was just above the elbow. On her left arm only one bangle was placed in the middle of her upper arm.

Around her hips was a single half-inch black silk band from which hung two flaps of more black silk. One flap in the front that reached just past her knees and one to cover her posterior that just reached above the back of her knees.

The sides of her thighs were entirely exposed. She was barefoot and two silver bangles graced her right ankle serving as anklets.

Mitsuki had outdone herself. I couldn't look away from Kaminari.

"Koenma?" Kaminari's voice barely registered, "Koenma, your nose is bleeding again."

Shit. Not again.

I suddenly found the will to turn away and discreetly clean up the bloody mess.

"Koenma?" I heard Mitsuki's tentative voice, "Sir, do you approve?"

I about groaned. Do I _approve_? Dear gods above… words could not express how badly I wanted to… my mess suddenly got a bit bigger. I needed to find a way to control this…

I quickly collected myself, picked up my stamp, and began on paperwork again, "She'll do." I said simply.

There was a moment of silence behind me.

"I am happy to serve you, sir, as always." Mitsuki said quietly.

"Thank you. You are dismissed, Mitsuki." _Stamp, stamp._

"Sir." The servant took her leave.

Kaminari remained silent behind me. I tried not to let that bother me as I continued with my paperwork.

_Stamp. Stamp. Stamp, stamp._

I froze, sensing something ominous. Slowly, I turned to Kaminari. And paled.

Her murderous glare was fixated on me as she trembled in anger. Her ears were flattened against her skull, tail swishing quickly back and forth.

Why was she angry?

Her glare met my eyes and I flinched.

"I will _do_?" She hissed and made her way towards me. Once I was within her reach, she took a hold of my shirt and pulled me to her.

"Are you saying that I got dressed up like this for _nothing_?" Her eyes flashed with irritation, "What exactly am I here for? Answer me!"

As I calmly stood, she kept her hold on me. At my full height, I looked down into her eyes.

I wasn't sure what Kaminari saw in my face, buy her anger melted away and her hands dropped from my shirt.

I caught her forearms as they fell and pulled her to me. She was divine. Her looks, her scent of pomegranate and of dawn, her emotions. Her eyes captivated me and her smile broke through the lock on my heart.

"Kaminari," I whispered and wound an arm tightly around her waist, pulling her even closer to my body so that we stood with no space between us. She gasped.

I brought my lips to hers, but, instead of kissing them, I drawled in a whisper, "Do you understand now that you will not simply 'do' for me?"

"Yes." She breathed. Music to my ears.

I closed the distance and kissed her heatedly, compelled purely by my lust for her.

She felt that lust and responded to it, kissing me back fiercely.

My hand on her waist tightened and pulled her hips to mine so that she could feel the hardness she had created there.

A soft thrumming noise came from her throat.

Kaminari was _purring_ and it was the damned sexiest thing I'd ever heard. Of their own accord, my hips surged into hers, my hard length wanting her through the layers of clothing.

Our lips broke contact as she mewled in need.

My eyes widened as my senses went off. I quickly pushed away from her, much to my displeasure and her confusion, and went back to my desk. Sitting once more in my chair, I picked up my stamp.

"Koe-"

At that moment, an ogre burst into my office, "Sir! This month's list of the dead has come in!"

I dealt with the ogre, whom didn't give even a glance towards Kaminari, and dismissed him.

I swiveled around in my chair to face her.

Her eyes were downcast and her hands were clasped behind her.

I frowned and my lips pressed tightly together, "I'm sorry I did that, but you must understand the risk I'm taking with you."

Her eyes snapped to me and widened, "You were being serious before? Our lives are really at risk for this? I thought you were just saying that…"

My frown deepened, "I was completely serious. King Yamma has forbidden me any relations with women, unless it is strictly business or a servant, except the one that he chooses for me to marry. Any other relation is punishable by death. He is that serious about keeping me… _clean_, for lack of a better word."

Kaminari's eyes shimmered.

"It is not too late to back out now." I said as I swiveled back to my desk.

"You would take this risk for me?" she asked quietly.

I swiveled around to her again, "Yes." I replied bluntly.

"Why?"

My eyes widened, "I'm not really sure of that. Perhaps curiosity? I want to know you. My body wants to know yours," I shrugged, "Ever since you first arrived in my office, you have consumed my every thought. Everything about you captures my attention. That's never happened to me before. I want to explore it at any cost."

Kaminari slowly smiled, "I'm glad. Because of this, I will serve you without hesitation and with no regard to my own life.

I frowned, but then stopped myself.

I couldn't be upset with her for risking her life for me because I was risking mine for her. I would only make a hypocrite of myself.

I slowly smiled back at her, "I'm glad you understand the risk," I stood and stepped towards her, "And I'm glad you'll allow me to indulge in you."

My voice had turned unfamiliarly husky, but her reaction to me was satisfying.

One of her fangs peeked out of her mouth as she bit her lower lip and her eyes lidded heavily as I ran a finger from her temple and down her neck.

The wondrous sound she'd made before drawled from her throat.

The sensual purr was enough to arouse me all over again.

I surprised myself by groaning and burying my face in her neck.

My nostrils instantly filled with her sweet scent.

Before I could fully enjoy it, however, my senses flared again.

I jerked back from her and quickly pushed her towards my secret room.

Kaminari resisted only momentarily before realizing what I was doing. I only just managed to close the panel to conceal us from the incoming ogre.

His voice came through the wall, muffled, "Koenma, sir, the rest of the…" he paused, noticing my absence, "Sir?" he said again.

Kaminari giggled slightly, "Hiding with you is exciting."

I smiled, "Being with _you_ is exciting."

She stared at me, wide-eyed, a light blush blossomed across her cheeks.

The action was so adorable, I could not help but to brush her lips with mine.

Her blush deepened and she looked away in embarrassment. A soft purr came from her, again.

I was delighted to know that I'd made her happy.

"You are going to be the end of me if you continue to make that sound." I told her.

She slowly smirked up at me and purred louder.

I pulled her flush against my body, allowing her to know just what she was doing to me.

Her purr grew louder still, and I groaned, taking her lips passionately.

I flicked my tongue along her lower lip and she immediately granted me access to the inside of her mouth.

She tasted of the same apples that her eyes reminded me of, with just a hint of caramel.

Divine.

Kaminari's purring never ceased, making my hard member nearly unbearable.

I wanted, needed, to be inside her, but not yet.

It was too soon. Too soon to even go further than this.

As I was, I was not prepared to take her. My inexperience making me nervous, but at the same time making me want to show and give her proper respect.

I did not simply wish to use her for sex and intimacy.

I wanted to know _her_, as a person.

The phone by my bed rang. With a heavy sigh, I broke contact from Kaminari, looked slowly over her with regretful longing, then went to the phone and answered.

"This is Koenma speaking." I sat on the edge of the bed.

The voice on the other end was frantically rushed.

After the voice had finally finished, it took me a long while to answer for I had felt a movement on the other side of the bed.

Slowly, I turned and saw Kaminari gracefully perched on the opposite edge.

My throat ran dry and I had to clear it several times before speaking.

"Just put the papers on my desk. I'll get to them later."

The ogre's voice spoke again.

"I'm taking a break at the moment." Not waiting for a reply, I hung up the phone.

"You're a busy man," she stated, "Popular, too."

I smirked, "Does that bother you?"

She smiled, "Not at all. It gives me a chance to observe you and learn more about you."

My smirk shifted to a smile, "All you had to do was ask."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Sorry for taking so long with updates recently, guys… I've been super, super busy!**

**This story is taking up most of my attention, along with one-shot side-fics for my So Cliché series… I have two more of those coming up! ^^-**

**For some reason, I don't have much motivation to write anything else lately, but I'll probably start forcing myself here pretty soon. Haha! It's just what I do to get the juices flowing!**

…**That actually sounds kind of gross when you think about it…**

**Anyway, please review and don't forget about sending me some cookies! Thanks always for the support!**

**And now, for the disclaimer…**

***in cheesy Asian accent* I NO OWN YYH! YOU NO SUE CUZ I NO OWN! KAMINARI ONLY MINE, 'KAY? OKAY!...NO SUE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Kaminari's Gift

**Chapter 5: Kaminari's Gift**

I stared at Kaminari's flat stomach in surprise.

"Hungry?" my eyes slowly slid up her body to her face. I smirked at her blushing cheeks.

She looked away, "Perhaps a little."

I chuckled, "C'mon. let's get you some food."

I held out my hand, which she took, and I pulled her across the width of the bed.

The way her body curled and straightened so her feet would be forward was almost enough for me to keep her on the bed.

_Not yet,_ I told myself for what had to be the hundred _thousandth_ time.

I helped her stand from the bed and led her to the counter and stools.

She sat with grace and poise. Everything she did, every move she made, was sensual. I found myself struggling to concentrate on anything but her.

Taking a silent deep breath, I turned to the fridge and opened it.

"What would you like?" I asked her over my shoulder.

"Anything's fine." She answered.

"I'll start you off with something small. We'll have dinner later." I told her and I composed a plate of fruits.

I went around to the opposite side of the counter from her, plucked a grape from the plate, and set the plate on the counter in front of her.

She reached for the fruit, "Thank y-"

I pulled the plate away from her outstretched fingers, making her frown in confusion.

I smirked and held the grape I'd plucked between my fore finger and thumb. I held it out to her.

Kaminari smiled, understanding what I wanted.

The brush of her lips against my fingers as she took the grape was highly gratifying. I was hard instantly.

I watched her eat piece after piece of fruit from my hand, relishing this kind of control over her.

At first, she had tried a couple times to feed herself, but each time I would pull away the plate. She had no choice but to comply with my wish to feed her if she wanted to eat.

I frowned as she finished the last piece, feeling a strong sense of ownership over her.

Kaminari was _mine._ I didn't want anyone else to have her.

My frown deepened. Why was that?

Kaminari's palm found my cheek, sending an electrical current down my spine.

"Are you alright, Koenma?" she asked, her voice high with concern.

I straightened, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

She gave me a soft smile and her hand fell to her lap, "What were you thinking? You seemed troubled by it."

I went around the counter to her and tilted her face upwards so that I could gaze straight into her eyes.

"Yes, it troubles me because I am unsure if I should already feel the way I do for you."

Her eyes widened and her face turned pink.

I lightly kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "Don't you want to know how I feel?"

She shivered lightly and nodded slowly, "Yes."

I pulled away slightly and smiled deviously at her. Her eyes widened as I took her hand and placed her palm over my heart.

It raced under her touch as I slowly moved her hand downwards.

I stared at her face as her hand slid over my stomach and over my abdomen. I paused there, giving her the chance to pull away.

I didn't want her to do this if she didn't want to.

My grip on her hand loosened, giving her the choice.

I watched her face carefully. She bit her lower lip in contemplation, revealing her sharp canines.

I was about to move away from her when Kaminari's hand made a swift motion downwards, cupping my member.

I moaned loudly and collapsed in the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her skin.

My hands found her waist and I slowly moved them down to her thighs.

A light squeeze from her hand was all it took for me to lose control.

Kaminari gave a light squeak of surprise as I pushed her backwards off the stool and pinned her on the ground.

My hips ground into hers as I kissed and licked every inch of her skin that I could reach and wasn't covered by clothing.

Her light pants fueled the burning passion that I was releasing onto her. Her back arched and her fingers tightly gripped the shirt on my back.

It wasn't until she moaned my name that I snapped out of it.

_What was I doing? _I quickly pulled away from her. She remained on the floor, confused and a bit disheveled.

I began pacing frantically, my arms up over my head, running my hands through my hair.

I couldn't believe myself. What had I _done_? What had I been _thinking?_ Letting things get out of control was the opposite of what I'd ever done.

Everything I did, said, was always tightly controlled, but she…

Kaminari broke through my control somehow. It scared the shit out of me.

I flinched as I felt gentle hands take a hold of my upper arms.

I spun to the source of the touch and found Kaminari there. Her face was lined with worry.

"Koenma, are you okay?" she asked quietly, her voice catching slightly.

Oh, no. she thought _she_ was the one who'd done something wrong.

It didn't take another second before I embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I just – I've never –" I stopped, unsure of how to explain.

She chuckled in what sounded like relief, "It's okay. I think I understand."

I sighed, "Good, because it _definitely_ had nothing to do with you."

Kaminari laughed, "I can tell."

I blushed, Just hugging her body to mine was enough to arouse me all over again.

She was now feeling the effects.

I put my hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"Kaminari –"

She held up a hand, "Please, call me 'Nari'." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Nari. I want us to take out time with this. I'm new to this, and," I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her fingers, "I want to be respectful of you."

Nari blushed and looked at the floor before bringing her gaze back to mine, "You're the first man to ever say something like that to me."

I gaped at her. I couldn't believe it.

Why wouldn't anyone want to treat Nari like the queen that she obviously was?

A new feeling of protectiveness washed over me and my possessiveness of her was strengthened tenfold.

I took both her hands and kissed them simultaneously.

"Wait here for just a moment, please." I reluctantly released her hands and left the room.

I sought out Mitsuki and when I found her, I took her by the shoulders and looked directly into her widened eyes.

"I need you to get something for me."

"Of course. Anything you want, sir."

I smiled lightly and quickly described what I needed.

"Will you be able to get it for me by morning?"

Mitsuki was beaming, "I can do better than that, Koenma. I believe I can have it to you today."

I released her, "Thank you."

"My honor, sir." She turned to leave.

As I made my way back to my office, I couldn't avoid work all day, I was greeted by an ogre.

"Koenma, sir, the Eastern Lord has requested an audience."

I nodded, "When?"

"In a few hours."

I came to an abrupt halt, "What!" I gaped at him, "When were you planning on telling me!"

I started running. There were a lot of preparations to be made if _he_ was coming.

"I need _all _the files for the people in his land, including the one we have for him," I spoke quickly, "Prepare tea and some cookies. Move the chair that he likes into my office and make sure that _no one_ disturbs us while he is in my office unless I call for you."

The ogre that followed me said a lot of 'yes, sire's and wrote things down.

Finally, we reached my office again. I went in and turned to the ogre before shutting the double doors, "When you return, I will not be in my office. Do _not_ look for me and don't worry. I'll be here when he arrives."

The ogre's eyes were wide with panic, but he nodded anyway and went running to prepare.

I shut the doors and immediately rejoined Kaminari in my room.

Nari.

She'd asked me to call her Nari.

Nari lay languorously across my bed, her tail twitching back and forth lazily.

Her ears tweaked in my direction as I neared her. She rolled over and stretched as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cat nap." She smirked with a wink and my eyes traveled her curves.

Unfortunately, there was to be no time to indulge in her beauty.

"Kaminari," I said without smiling, "Nari."

She sat up immediately, all playfulness gone, "Is it time for me to act out my punishment?"

I gaped at her. How did she – I shook my head.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is the Eastern Lord you must serve. Now –" I paused. Nari had stiffened, her eyes fixated on the secret door, "Nari? Are you listening? You must follow my directions precisely."

Nari's eyes focused back on me, "I'm listening. What must I do?"

I gave her a small smile, "Understand, please, that I don't like what I have to order you to do any more than you will."

She nodded slowly.

I frowned, "If he touches you, let him. Do not retaliate, do not frown at him, or give him a dirty look. Do not respond to him. If he asks you a question, _politely_ answer."

Nari smirked, "Manners never were my strong point."

I didn't laugh, "Do not meet his eyes. You will refill his tea, silently, and offer him a try. And –"

There was a knock on the door. Mitsuki.

"Come in."

"Sire, your request is ready."

My eyebrows shot up, "Already?"

Mitsuki smiled at me and gave a short bow. From inside her kimono's sleeve, she pulled out a small, flat, black box.

"Mitsuki, you're absolutely the best." I said as the old servant handed me the box.

Mitsuki only shook her head as she smiled and took her leave.

Nari was now leaning over the edge of the bed, trying to see what I held.

Her ears were perked and trained on me, her eyes wide and unwavering. Her tail curled around her leg, but was still.

I smiled. I had her full attention. Good.

I took her chin between my thumb and forefinger. Looking straight into her eyes, I kissed her lips briefly.

"Turn around, Nari, and close your eyes."

She obeyed without hesitation. My smile widened at how cute she was.

I opened the box, took out the contents and clasped it around her neck.

"Open your eyes." I was satisfied by her small gasp of delight.

The collar was a quarter inch black leather with four small milky jade studs. The pendant, made of the same jade, hung directly from the leather and was just smaller than a quarter, shaped like an upside down tear drop.

"Do you like it?"

She whipped around and tackled me with a hug, "It's beautiful!"

Her lips pressed against my cheek and jaw.

"Nari,"I said with a chuckle, "You're squishing me."

She gasped lightly and got up, "Sorry!" Her fingers went immediately to the pendant and caressed it.

I watched her from the floor, "Those were the closest to the color of your eyes. I wanted them to match."

Nari's eyes met mine, "Why did you give me this?"

My gaze wavered. I didn't want to tell her that quite, yet, "I'll tell you when the time is right." I glanced at the clock. One more hour. Which really meant fifteen minutes. The Eastern Lord _always_ arrived early, "Right now, however, there is one more thing you must do when we go out there."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What's that?"

"Under _no _circumstance are you to look at me. Period."

The Eastern Lord was incorrigible. I loathed the way he stomped into my office with his enormous ego and cocky 'I-can-do-whatever-I-want' attitude. He was also loud and easily angered.

Nari stood behind me and just to the left, her eyes trained steadily on the floor at her as I had instructed.

I sat behind my desk, across from the Eastern Lord on the other side. He kept going on about how he'd built up his armies and that he was confident he could finally take on the Western Lord in battle.

Trouble was, the Western Lord didn't cause any trouble. In fact, he rarely made appearances anywhere public. He was in constant solitude with the exception of one servant, and I'd heard he'd taken a mate at some point over the years that traveled with him.

Amazing, I'd thought, that it even happened. The Western Lord, from what I could tell the one time I'd met him, was cold as stone and a man of very few to no words. His demeanor was hardened and unreadable.

I definitely felt more fear towards the Western Lord than the Eastern Lord.

I nearly sighed, the Eastern Lord was still droning. As opposite as their domains were on the map, they were.

I cut him off, uninterested, "Not to be rude, but what did you come here for? What do you want?" I made a gesture at Nari and she poured more tea and offered the Eastern Lord a tray of treats.

As he reached for one, he said, "Just thought you'd like to know when a war as big as this would be waged in a few months' time." His eyes drifted to Kaminari's face as he spoke and they widened. "Well, well, look what we have here."

Nari's face paled and I frowned, not liking the way his eyes roamed over her body.

"She's a pretty one," his hand grabbed her wrist, "Is she as fun as she looks?" He wrenched Nari closer to him, enveloping her into his body. She let out a small mewl of fright.

That was all it took and before I even realized what I'd done, I was pulling her away from him.

"You would do well not to harass my servant," I took Nari back around my desk protectively.

"Servant? By the looks of that outfit and her collar, I'd say you got yerself a toy, Koenma." His eyes still gazed lustfully at her.

I narrowed my eyes, "Wrong." I yanked at the collar around Nari's neck, pulling her head down with it.

I glared at him, "You see, she _is_ for my personal use and when I have something that is mine, I mark it as such. It means she is no one's servant but my own and to use her without my consent is punishable by death."

The Eastern Lord's eyes narrowed at me as he gauged my seriousness.

I smirked, "As an only child, I'm a very selfish man. You understand, right?"

His discernment turned to a glare and we stood that way for a while. Glaring at each other.

Suddenly, he laughed, "You've got more balls than I thought! And after all these years!" he continued to laugh, "Alright, Koenma, you win. I won't touch her. Just wanted to let you know about the war. I'll see you after the first battle!" and with a small bow, the first one he'd ever given me, he left.

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. My mind was reeling from what I'd just done.

Nari was still behind me. Slowly, I turned to her with wide eyes. Nari's eyes were glued to the floor in a blank stare.

"Well," I said after a while, "You think we fooled him?"

Nari remained unmoving, not even her tail twitched.

I frowned, "I, for one, think I acted rather well."

As I was about to turn, she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in, but only her eyes moved to meet mine, "Yes. You did."

My eyes widened as she moved towards me, her hands falling on my chest.

A sly smile entered her lips, bringing life back to her features, and I swallowed with difficulty. I had a feeling what would come next.

"Would Master allow his servant to reward him for such a well done job?" her eyes took on a light glow that spoke of mischief.

I swallowed again, but my throat was dry. Clearing my throat, I attempted speech. And failed.

Nari's hands were now making circular motions over my pecs. It felt good.

I cleared my throat again, "That's not how it's supposed to work." I smirked at her.

She didn't miss a beat as her hands slid down my stomach, to my abdomen, just grazing the area above my groin, and landing on my hips.

My breath caught at the hot trail she'd left on my skin. Nari smiled coyly.

"It does with us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Is it just me or am I ending every chapter with a quote? XD**

**OMG! I UPDATED THIS STORY!**

**I somehow never thought I would, but… IT'S BACK!**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers who give me cookies along with wonderful reviews! *cough* hint hint *cough***

**:D**

**Love you, guys!**

**~littlekawaiifirefox**


End file.
